1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for winterizing a swimming pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Swimming pools consist of many various types including in-ground and above ground. In areas of the country where freezing conditions occur, swimming pool owners must take certain steps to prevent the plumbing lines and recirculating system from freezing, so that these conduits do not crack or burst.
In the past, the most popular method of winterizing a pool was to treat the water with winterizing chemicals, lower the level of the swimming pool water below all intake and return lines, drain all conduits, and then seal off all openings. The problems inherent with this prior art method are two-fold. Firstly, by lowering the level of the pool water below all intake and return lines it is necessary to lose thousands of gallons of water. This is a wasteful and expensive practice. Secondly, a considerable amount of time and effort was required to perform the job. It should also be noted that many in-ground pools depend upon the pressure of the water on the sidewalls to keep the sidewalls from caving in. Lowering the water level below the intake and return lines increases the danger that the sidewalls may collapse.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,746 entitled "Swimming Pool Apparatus" and issued to R. Harris on June 6, 1978 is relevant in that it appears to be directed towards a method for winterizing a swimming pool without having to lower the water level below the drain line. Four different embodiments are disclosed. The first embodiment is illustrated in FIGS. 1-4 of that patent and described at Column 3, lines 7-39. Basically, the apparatus involves a box-like structure which is positioned to surround an outlet to form a water-tight seal thereby preventing water from flowing from the main portion of the swimming pool into the interior chamber of the box. Water can then be pumped from the box, draining the various lines. A beehive grill may be removed and replaced by a blind flange. The device described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,746 has the drawbacks that it takes a considerable amount of time to install and the multiple step procedure is difficult to follow.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,679 entitled "Operating Mechanism for Swimming Pool Skimmer" issued to F. Farage on May 15, 1979 is directed towards an improved skimmer. It otherwise does not appear to be relevant to the process of winterizing a swimming pool.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,378,858 entitled "Drain Assembly" issued to C. Jacuzzi on Apr. 23, 1968 describes an anti-vortexing drain assembly. It appears relevant only insofar as it relates to the draining of a swimming pool.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,157,597 entitled "Controlled-Flow-Inlet Swimming Pool System" issued to B. T. Burba on Nov. 17, 1964 describes an arrangement whereby inlet water is introduced into the pool at the bottom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,897 entitled "Skimmer Throat Entrance Form" issued to W. J. Stegmeier on Aug. 27, 1974 describes a form used in the construction of swimming pools. That disclosure is relevant insofar as it shows other types of swimming pool construction.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,777 entitled "Overflow-Siphoning Device for Swimming Pools and the Like" issued to S. J. Beller on July 20, 1976 is directed to an arrangement for discharging excess water through a siphoning device. It is of interest only insofar as it discloses a device which might be used in the prior art to drain overflow from a swimming pool in order to maintain a normal water level in the system.